WEREKATS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: An alien visitor informs Megakat City there are two races sharing their world. For the chance to take a mate, the visitor will try to mend the rift between the two species.
1. Chapter 1

**WEREKATS**

Author's Note: Aristal was used by other writers to describe the Kats planet. I thought it perfect and used it here. 'Were' creatures are used in Christine Warren's fiction series about The Others. Mine do not resemble any of her creatures, only the description of mating and 'were' creatures in general were used.

Disclaimer: I do not own the creatures written by Christine Warren nor the SWAT Kats. Only Jeraz is my own.

Chapter 1: The Visitor

Soaring majestically through the atmosphere, a visitor from space has come to Megakat City, having already communicated with space security and asked to be allowed to visit. The visitor waited one rotation of Aristal until it was given reluctant permission. It was met by several squadrons of enforcers including Feral and escorted to Enforcer Headquarters where security could be maintained. Mayor Manx, Ms Briggs, the city council, prominent scientists, and a handful of press waited within until the harmlessness of the visitor was confirmed.

The small craft landed gently on the end of the flight line. A bristling half ring of armed enforcers waited nervously for the alien to disembark. Feral had landed ahead of the craft and was now striding up behind the tense cordon. He halted just behind them, his weapon at the ready.

A soft whirring sound was heard and a hidden ramp appeared, lowering slowly to the ground. Stepping from within was a figure standing approximately six feet tall. As it walked down the ramp, every eye was watching for any sign of aggression. The creature continued down the ramp and halted when it reached the deck of the flight line. It stood quietly, unmoving allowing the forces arrayed in front of it to get a good look.

The visitor looked like a warrior. It was broad shouldered with a muscular chest, slim waist, strong arms and legs. It wore what appeared to be a simple tunic top and bloused pants of a silvery blue hue, heavy brown boots, an odd looking device hung from its neck and was apparently unarmed. It had a strong, very Kat-like face, rather over long ears, blue black silky long fur and silvery long hair that came below its shoulders. The eyes were the most arresting thing about it. They were deep pools of dark blue ringed with gold.

After a long moment of mutual staring, the creature spoke. Its voice was deep and melodic with an oddness heard in its words. "Greetings! I mean you no harm. I only wish to visit and perhaps be permitted to stay. My name in your language, loosely translates as Jeraz."

Feral stepped through his enforcers and approached cautiously. He halted a few feet from the visitor. He holstered his weapon showing the visitor that he wasn't afraid. "My name is Commander Ulysses Feral, I am the Chief Enforcer for this city. We've had alien visitors before but they were hostile to us so you will forgive us if we are overly cautious. If you will permit me, I wish to search your person to insure you bear no weapons." Feral said politely distant.

"I have no objections, Commander. Please do what you need to." Jeraz agreed quietly and spread its arms away from its sides slowly and stood still.

Still being cautious, Feral turned and signaled an officer to take his weapon, then moved closer to the visitor. He briskly and efficiently searched Jeraz. The alien had a pleasant scent that pricked at Feral's senses. He stepped back and studied the device at the alien's neck. "What is that you are wearing?" He questioned, pointing at it.

"It is my translator. It converts our words into languages we both can understand." Jeraz said calmly. That explained the oddness of Jeraz's speech. They heard its voice but the words were coming out of the device. Being closer to the alien, Feral could hear the difference but distance made it seem as if Jeraz was actually speaking to them. Satisfied the alien posed no immediate threat, Feral signaled a stand down of his forces. As they relaxed, Feral spoke to Jeraz, "Your ship will be safe here and no one will enter it. I suggest you secure it before I take you to meet our government officials. It will be guarded while you are with us." He assured the visitor.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Jeraz smiled pleasantly, flashing sharp white teeth, and turned to signal its ship to close. Feral could not see what Jeraz did but watched as the ramp withdrew and the ship sealed itself. Jarez waited politely for Feral to lead the way, it gave it a chance to admire the view. Jarez had to admit Commander Feral was quite attractive. Nodding, Feral walked through the corridor the enforcers made between their ranks. They moved briskly toward the hangar doors and to the waiting congregation standing just inside.

Moving to one side of the alien, Feral made the introductions, "Our visitor is named Jeraz, I've deemed it safe for now." Feral turned to Jeraz and gestured toward Mayor Manx. "May I introduce the elected leader of Megakat City, Mayor Manx." He stepped back and let the Mayor take over.

"Welcome to our fairr citiiy, Jeraz. This is my Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs. These are members of our city council. I'll introduce them when we arre iin morre comfortable surroundings. Commander Feral, if you will please escort us to that conferrrence room, you have forr us." He ordered Feral. Feral moved forward and lead everyone to a far door.

"I suggest we go in groups of ten on the elevators." Feral said firmly. He gestured for Jeraz, the Mayor, Deputy Mayor, two enforcers, himself and the council members aboard the first car.

Mayor Manx chatted generalities to their guest as the elevator took them aloft. At their floor, Feral again took the lead and led them down a short hallway and to a large room with a long conference table and chairs. The windows looked out over the city. After everyone had arrived and taken a seat, Mayor Manx introduced the rest of their group to their guest. Then he nodded at Ms. Briggs to take over since she was the one, along with Feral, to make up a list of questions for their visitor.

"Why have you come to our planet and our city in specific?" She started briskly.

Showing no signs of nervousness, their alien guest settled in its seat and answered in an even, calm manner. "I will give you a brief history about myself, if I may?" It asked and received a nod from Briggs. "Thank you. I come from a world that is no more. I was a deep space explorer and was away on a search mission looking for ore bearing asteroids. While away on one such trip, my planet was destroyed by a race of insectoid like creatures. They took over all my people and devastated its resources before moving on, leaving behind a ruined planet unable to support life. I was horror struck and homeless. I found more of my kind that had survived because they were also off planet but there were not enough of us to rebuild our species. Some decided to stay together, a few, like myself, wanted to find a new life elsewhere. So for many years, I've wandered the universe. Stopping here and there, staying a while, then moving on.

When I came upon your planet, I stopped just out of range of your satellites and watched you awhile. I do this whenever I come upon a viable planet I want to visit. You interested me strongly. Not only did you resemble my species but my instruments indicated it was possible for me to find a mate here.

I've grown tired of traveling and wish to settle down and raise a family. I have much to offer your kind. I thought I might set up a consulting business where businesses, scientists, and inventors can bring their problems and I would be able to use my vast knowledge to help find solutions. I will not, however, give you technology you are not ready for. It does not benefit me to have you destroy your society with things that could tip the balance of power amongst the various countries on your planet.

I do not possess any special powers or unusual abilities. I am very similar to you. I chose Megakat City because it has a possible mate for me. I wish to make this person's acquaintance and see if a mutual attraction exists. Another thing I found fascinating about your planet is the two diverse races existing on it." Jeraz said

"Excuse me for interrupting, but we don't have two races. We do have various mixes of Kats but that is all." Ms. Briggs said in surprise. "Also, I think that insectoid race may have been the same ones that tried to take over our world. I'm truly sorry you lost your world to them. They were nasty creatures." She said in sympathy.

"I'm glad you were fortunate to have survived those creatures. As for the second race, I'm sure I am not mistaken, Ms. Briggs. My instruments indicate two distinct races. The majority of the population are like you. The other group is much smaller, about five thousand or less. It's obvious they've kept themselves hidden if you are not aware of them. Though I am uncertain why this is so." Jeraz shrugged its shoulders in puzzlement.

"Well this is the first any of us has heard of this. What does this other race look like?" Dr. Sinian asked.

"Well most of the time they look just like you. The only thing different about them is they are able to change into two distinctly different forms. One is a primitive creature on four legs, the other a formidable biped, some seven feet tall, powerfully built and possessing the same primitive appearance as the four legged form except for being able to talk. All forms of this creature are intelligent." Jeraz explained.

"Oh dear! That description sounds like creatures we thought were only myths." Dr. Sinian said in surprise. "They were called '_weres_'. So you are telling us they are real after all?"

"Gadfrey! These creaturres live among us?" Mayor Manx said in shocked surprise.

Frowning at Mayor Manx and Dr. Sinian's reactions, Jeraz looked around the room and found various expressions of fear, surprise, distrust, and curiosity. He didn't expect to get this reaction about the other species but then he hadn't known the creatures had kept their abilities secret.

"They are fully integrated into your society, Mayor Manx. I've seen no threat from them. On the contrary, they seem to go out of their way to be an active part of your society. I watched for at least one year of your planet's rotation studying them. Now that I think on it, they did seem to go out of their way to hide their other forms. I'm afraid by your reactions, I now understand why they go to such lengths to protect themselves." Shaking its head, sadly Jeraz went on, "It's not a good situation when you show such intolerance and fear. Perhaps I've made a mistake stopping here?" It said hesitantly.

"Now wait, let's not be haasty." Mayor Manx exclaimed. "Afterr all we were not awarre of these creatures before and werr're understandably shocked. If they've been living amongst us all along then they are voting katizens of this fair citaay and we should let them know we can accept them and to give us a chance to prove it. After all, we arre not frightened savages like ourr ancesters."

"Mayor Manx is right, Jeraz. If these, uh, _weres_ have hidden themselves how were we to know how to behave around them. They should give us the benefit of the doubt. As for the fear of the different, forgive me, but this city has had its fill of the bizarre. It unfortunately occurs too frequently around here and we have every reason to fear that." Ms Briggs defended them.

"Well, you are certainly right there. I did witness some strange things happening to your city that I was at a loss to understand. As for the _weres_, as you call them, they must have a reason for their behavior and until they can trust you they may still remain hidden. However, perhaps all is not lost here. I would be willing to act as an impartial go between your two species. Helping to mend whatever problem has caused them to remain hidden." Jeraz offered.

"I would very much like to meet these _weres'_. Since they are not a myth, I would like to correct our history to include them as they should be. As an outsider your help may indeed repair the rift between our races. History has stories of the _weres'_ being persecuted and killed. I'm certain this is why they have chosen to stay hidden but it is time to end that. You may be the turning point our world needs." Dr. Sinian said excitedly.

"I would be pleased to aid you any way I can, Dr. Sinian. It would be my way of showing my peaceful intentions and what I'm able to contribute as a new katizen here." Jeraz smiled at her.

"Well that cerrtaiinly sounds like a wonderrful idea and a perrfect test for our possible newest katizen. Do you accept the challenge? Mayor Manx asked hopefully not discouraging their possible source of improvement for his city.

Studying them for a moment, Jeraz seemed to come to a decision. "I accept your challenge, Mayor Manx. If I'm successful in getting the _weres_ to reveal themselves to your society and help you make a peace compact with them, the test will be considered fulfilled and I will be permitted to immigrate here. Agreed?" Jeraz asked, stating the terms so that there would be no misunderstandings.

Glancing at the council members for their input and receiving nods, Mayor Manx said with evident pleasure, "Agreed! Ms. Briggs will give you any assistance you might need in accomplishing your task and we here wish you good luck. Hopefully in a few weeks you will have an answer for us."

"If you will have that in writing, I will consider this subject settled." He looked inquiringly at Ms. Briggs. She nodded agreement. "Now are there any more questions you would ask of me?" Jeraz said, pleased that he was able to ease their fears and be able to prove his usefulness to them and he still had a mate to win.

"Is the ship on my Enforcer flight line the only one you have?" Commander Feral asked concerned about the potential for trouble this visitor could still pose and definitely uneasy about the '_were_' problem.

"That ship is only a landing craft. My mother ship is in orbit . It is capable of landing on a planet. Is there somewhere you wish me to park it?" He asked.

"How big is your craft?" Feral asked thinking of the places that could keep it safe and have enough security to keep an eye on it.

"It's about the size of one of your battleships." Jeraz said

"Hmm, alright, I think the largest and safest place for it is the space center at MASA." Feral said positively.

"Excellent, you see to the details, Commanderr." Mayor Manx ordered. "Jeraz, consider yourself a guest of the city until you have completed the test. I'm sure everyone here still has many questions to ask of you so if you will excuse me I have a citaay to run and will see now and again during your stay with us." Mayor Manx told their alien guest warmly.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mayor Manx. It was a pleasure meeting you." Jeraz said gratefully. Mayor Manx merely nodded and took his leave. Immediately the questions began to fly as Jeraz redirected his attention to the waiting group.

"I have a very important question to ask of you. You appear to be male, is that what you are?" Dr. Konway asked curiously.

"I am glad you didn't just assume I was but yes I am indeed a male." Jeraz smiled in amusement.

It was some three hours later when everyone was fairly satisfied that Feral was able to escort him back to his ship. It was a nervous time for the enforcer's letting their guest leave for space again and then watching the much larger mother ship come down to land at MASA. But once he was settled and still showed no sign of aggression, Feral felt a little more comfortable letting him be just what he was, a guest of the city. Time enough to know whether or not he was a threat to the city. He would watch and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**WEREKATS**

Chapter 2: The Werekat Pride of Megakat City

The exposure of their existence to a very large portion of important katizens was a source of concern to Commander Feral. As soon as their visitor from space had been safely stowed away and his duties as Chief Enforcer were completed for the day, he hurriedly made his way to the headquarters of his kind in Megakat City. In a quiet but prosperous part of the city was a section of fashionable and modern brick buildings that housed apartments exclusive shops, high class restaurants and clubs.

Parking was difficult and Feral was lucky to find a spot for his hummer a block away from the exclusive gambling club called the White Tiger. It was run by a powerful looking kat of tiger ancestry with white fur, black markings and brilliant green eyes. The club was prosperous and popular as well as being a secret meeting place for weres.

Knocking on the ornate door, Feral waited impatiently. The butler who opened the door was a big, solid red colored kat, who was also a guard.. He nodded respectfully at the Commander, stepping aside to let him in.

"Where's Tam?" He asked urgently striding past the were guard.

"You're in luck he's in and trying to catch up with paperwork in his office." The butler said politely.

Nodding, Feral hurried through the elegant lobby and toward a set of stairs to the left of the entrance. On the second floor, he moved quickly to a nondescript door that matched others like it on the floor and pushed it open. Sitting at a small desk surrounded by computers and other office equipment was a beautiful, petite, cream-colored female who looked up at his entrance with a frown. "Well, what's got your tail in a panic?" She asked mildly.

"I've got to see Tam. It's urgent!" He snapped at her.

"It must be for you to be so rude and abrupt, Ulysses!" She huffed at him. "Just a moment, I'll make sure he's free." She reached for her phone. "Tam? Ulysses is here and he says it's urgent." She listened a moment. "Go right in."

He was already moving to the door before she finished speaking, gaining him yet another look, this one of concern. In a moment he was through the door and standing before an impressive oak desk. The white tiger mix sitting behind it eyed his beta in annoyance and concern.

As the Alpha leader of the Werekat Pride of this city he had the heavy responsibility of keeping their kind hidden from normal katkind. Incidents between the two races had to be handled with utmost care and efficiency. He also kept ties with the other prides around the world. Tam Weslaho was a natural leader and respected by all members of the pride. He was also known to the norms (name for rest of katkind) as a civic leader who donated heavily to charities and an astute business kat.

"What's wrong? Your scent is heavy with stress. Has it something to do with our new alien visitor I've just seen on the news?" Tam asked, leaning back in his chair and giving Feral his full attention.

Feral stood tensely and reported what had happened at the meeting of the alien visitor. When he finished, he wasn't surprised at his alpha's reaction.

Tam lunged from his chair in agitation. "This is a very serious development. One that all the Werekat leaders need to be made aware of immediately." He paced around his office a moment to gather his thought. Stopping in front of Feral he met that were's concerned gaze.

"Until we decide what action we should take, I want you to get with the betas of all the prides and warn them that they will have to keep their people calm and wait till the alphas can come up with a plan of action. I don't want panic to set in and cause clashes between norms and us that could break out because of fear. Go get that done right away, while I contact the Council of Alphas on conference call." Tam ordered, his voice a deep growl. He wasn't looking forward to this call.

"Yes sir." Feral said dipping his head in a show of obedience to his alpha's wishes. He went out to the outer office. "Klara, I need the listing of all the betas for a conference call, a line Tam isn't using and a quiet space to do it." He said urgently.

Understanding that something very serious was going on, Klara didn't ask questions. She directed him to a nearby office and indicated the line he could use while getting him the listing he needed. Left alone, Feral began a long series of calls. There was going to be an uproar in the Werekat communities before he was through.

More than an hour later he was cooling his heels in the bar of the casino waiting for his alpha to summon him. He was strong enough to be an alpha but much preferred his beta position within the pride. He didn't want the headache of protecting and maintaining peace among the varied members of the Megakat Pride which numbered some five hundred at last count. Since he was the Chief Enforcer for the normal kats it made sense that he was an enforcer for his alpha as well. This problem was a case in point of how much he didn't want the leader position. Sighing he finished his beer and debated getting another when a fellow beta dropped into the seat beside him.

"What's this I hear of the norms learning about us?" Trevon asked his best friend seriously. Trevon was a huge panther cross with yellow green eyes and a buff body.

"Our alien visitor spilled the beans. He observed from his outpost in space that we existed and blurted it out to the city council, scientists and press. Tam is having a fit." Feral answered heavily.

"Ah, man, this sucks." Trevon said angrily. His scent spilling waves of distress. "Wonder what Tam is going to do?"

"Don't know. That's what I'm waiting to find out. It's not like we can plug the leak. The whole city will know about us soon enough. Though the good news is not right away. The Mayor wants the katizens to get used to having a possible alien immigrant first before dropping the bomb that there is another species living here already." Feral snorted unhappily. "I just spent forty minutes notifying all betas to be watchful of any young hotshots causing trouble over this and panic amongst the older weres."

"As to that... Sorry I wasn't here when you told our betas. Just got in myself when I heard it from rumor central." Trevon apologized. "What about our alien visitor? What's he like anyway?" Trevon asked as he ordered a beer for himself and looked to his friend for his first hand impression.

"Ah, well, he looks sort of like a kat except for that beautiful silver hair and blue with gold rimmed eyes. He's built like a warrior and carries himself like one. Speaks well, albeit through a translating device and is polite. Beyond that, I don't know!" He shrugged his shoulders and decided to order another beer. He hated waiting.

A young were, just barely out of his teens, ran up to Feral. "Commander, Tam wants to see you."

Handing his new bottle of beer to Trevon, he quickly got up. "Thank you, Rem. See you later, Trevon." He said as he headed for the alpha's office again.

Tam was tense and upset. His scent made Feral bristle involuntarily in defense. He had to breathe deeply and calm himself so he wouldn't appear to be offering challenge to his alpha.

"It's okay, Ulysses. I'm just really pissed right now and it's perfectly natural for you to react to that. Okay! Here's what we've decided to do. Since you are closest to the business concerning the alien, all the alphas want you to monitor the situation and keep us informed. When the alien is ready to make contact with us then and only then, will we decide on what action we'll take." He directed his beta.

"Actually, though I don't much like the timing, the Council of Alphas has been talking about revealing our existence for some time now. What's been holding us back are the fears of some of the older alphas that remember the persecutions. We younger ones only know that with modern technology and communications we will not be able to hide much longer. It's just taking time to convince these older ones that now is the time. The alien's visit has just pushed the timetable up is all." Tam explained knowing this would change all their lives dramatically. He offered a wan smile to Ulysses. "Sorry to put you on the hot seat but since you are already there..." He shrugged and got up to clap his disgruntled beta on the shoulder. "You're perfect for the job you know that. You're the only one I trust to see us through this."

"I know, but I don't have to like it." Feral growled. "I agree that we should reveal ourselves though. It's been getting harder to keep the secret when younger weres want to help protect the city against those ever increasing threats to it and still keep their identities secret. There have been an increasing amount of incidents of norms witnessing our wereforms during battles for the city." He sighed

"Yes you very right there but the holdouts feel that is the Megakat Pride's problem not theirs. Not realizing that if we should fall to one of these powerful criminals they would be next." Tam snorted in frustration at the denseness of some of the older alphas.

"That's how these criminals succeed in their attacks against the 'bury the head in the sand' types." Feral made a dismissive noise. He sighed. He was tired. It had been a long day.

Smiling sympathically, Tam walked his beta out of his office. "Watch yourself around this alien, Ulysses. Now go home and get some sleep." He said giving Feral a small push to get going.

Moving through the now busy club, Feral barely acknowledged the greetings from other weres as he headed out. Night had fallen while he been inside. He walked tiredly up the block to his hummer.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day as Mayor Manx had asked him to escort Jeraz around some of the sights but not their secure areas. Trust had to be built first. Ms. Briggs was to locate some possible office space for Jeraz's proposed consulting business. Privately, he wondered who the were was Jeraz had mentioned he wanted to woo as a mate. He didn't know if being mated to an alien would be such good publicity for the were community but it wasn't for him to say. Only time would tell where all this was going. The hidden world of the werekats was about to be catapulted into the open whether they wanted to be or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**WEREKATS**

Chapter 3: A Shocking Surprise

Early the next morning, Feral made his way to the M.A.S.A. Space Center. He'd already had his secretary clear his schedule for the day. At the security gate, the guard on duty waved him through. He drove to the area given to the alien for his mother ship. As he came in sight of it, he still felt in awe. It was simple in design but huge. It was still worrisome that a ship that size could still pose a dangerous threat to their world if its occupant was not as friendly as it claimed to be. Feral shivered. 'Don't borrow trouble, not everyone visiting our planet needs to be hostile. Even though so far all the ones before had been.' He remembered darkly. He prayed this time they would be lucky.

Except for the guards, it seemed quiet around Jeraz's ship. He parked and climbed out to walk cautiously up close to it and waited. Jeraz had opted to stay in his ship last night which made it easier to guard him. Today, though, Feral wanted to escort him to his guest quarters and to take him to Pumadyne where the scientists wanted to ask him more questions. He wondered just how long he would have to wait before he was noticed.

Apparently, not long as a humming sound began somewhere near where he was standing. Seconds later, Jeraz appeared in front of him like magic. He nearly jumped out of his fur. This was too much like a trick of MadKats for comfort.

"My apologizes, Commander Feral. A matter transporter is the only way to leave the mother ship. I'm sorry to have startled you." Jeraz said quietly.

"It's not a form of travel we're used to but unfortunately we've seen it's like before with a criminal who used magic. It's a bit disconcerting." Feral admitted and accepted Jeraz's apology.

"I've never seen magic before though more primitive cultures do think some of what kat kind uses as normal transport is magical to them. It's just a more advanced technology. Something I'm sure your kind will develop on your own. You are certainly on your way. You are a very bright species and I'm glad I happened upon you." He smiled warmly.

Feral couldn't help but smile back. This alien set off pleasant feelings within him that were just a little disconcerting. He was not normally so comfortable when meeting someone new. Shaking himself mentally, he got down to business.

"I've come to escort you to the quarters Mayor Manx has given you for your stay in our city. After that I'm supposed to take you to Pumadyne, our major scientific center, to meet with some of our leading scientists." He said smoothly.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan for the day. If you'll be so kind as to wait a few minutes while I go get a few things to take to my new quarters, we will be on our way." Jeraz said agreeably.

"Certainly. I'll wait for you here." Feral said as he watched in fascination as Jeraz disappeared again. Some ten minutes later, Jeraz reappeared with two pieces of odd looking luggage. Nodding, Feral led the way to his hummer. They stowed the luggage in the back and he showed Jeraz how to get in and use the seat belt. They were soon on their way uptown toward the swank apartment complex where Ms. Briggs and many of the upper elite singles resided. Feral preferred a more understated apartment that was secluded as well as close to Enforcer Headquarters and not very far from Werekat Central.

Being alone with their alien visitor allowed him to study the male a little closer. He was even more striking close up. Jeraz exuded confidence and power that should have set his were instincts on alert instead they were questing for more contact. Something about the male drew him like a magnet. Jeraz's features were rather sharp making him handsome rather than beautiful though his eyes were like deep pools that caught his attention more than they should have. He found himself suddenly uneasy. 'Why did this creature strike such a positive cord with him?' His scent was sending all kinds of inappropriate signals to his body.

Jeraz looked around at the city as it passed by his window. He was aware of the scrutiny the Chief Enforcer was giving him. He smiled inwardly. This was going better than he'd hoped. The big kat's natural scent was even more enticing than the whiff he'd gotten on their first meeting. He had chosen well. Now he had to convince this handsome creature they had a future together.

"You said, during your initial interview, that you'd been watching our planet for about a year. Were you focused on anything in particular?" Feral asked cautiously as he navigated through heavy traffic.

"I watched your whole planet for some months before focusing my attention on any one place, Commander. I observed how your various countries behaved, your monetary system, your militaries, systems of government, agriculture, how you interact with each other, that sort of thing. Megakat City, being the largest community on the planet, eventually, caught my undivided attention so I centered my interests on familiarizing myself with its workings before dropping in to meet you." Jeraz politely informed him.

"Exactly how much detail were you able to obtain from your perch in space?" Feral was concerned about just how much Jeraz had really been able to see.

"My equipment is capable of zooming in really close. I was able to see specific kats as they went about their affairs, if that is what you wish to know. Why don't you ask me directly whom I was observing, Commander instead of fishing, I believe the term is?" Jeraz asked, giving Feral a small smile of amusement.

Gritting his teeth, he realized Jeraz was playing with him and he wasn't happy about it. "Very well, who were you observing and why?" Feral asked bluntly.

"Since I would be meeting them, it made sense to be familiar with all the major players of your city. So I watched your leaders and, of course, you, as Chief Enforcer as well as were society. Your leader is a very impressive and powerful individual. I would very much like to meet him very soon. I'd appreciate it if you, as his second in command, were to set up a meet for me." Jeraz said smoothly.

Feral had just pulled up at the apartment complex when Jeraz gave that little bit of information. He jerked around to gape at the alien. "You've seen me???"

"Of course. I've seen all of the pride when you alter and run free in the woods north of the city. You are breathtakingly beautiful creatures. I admit to watching frequently over the last six months. How I envy your abilities. That is why I'm so intent on ending this problem between weres and kats." Jerez explained fervently.

"I also have a personal desire in seeing peace between your species. Remember me saying I was looking for a mate? What I didn't specify was my wish for a were mate." He said watching Feral intently.

"Uh, yes I remember...wait did you say were???" Feral blurted completely shaken now.

"Yes!" Jeraz continued to watch the big tom waiting for him to make the connection.

Trying to gather his scattered wits Feral focused on getting more information. "Did you have a specific individual in mind?"

"Most definitely. A most magnificent were, whom I know to be unmated. I have met him in person which has firmed my resolve to make him my mate." Jeraz's voice had deepened taking a darker tone.

Feral gulped and felt his body flush with heat. The only were Jeraz had met was himself. 'Oh hell no!' His mind reared in panic. Jeraz wanted him???? Instead of being upset and angry his were was fairly jumping for joy and begging him to let Jeraz do anything he wanted. 'There is no way! Uh, Uh! Down Baby!!' Feral desperately pushed down his were's demand. It howled angrily before it finally retreated grumbling.

Taking a deep breath, Feral regained his composure, "We don't know each other and I haven't any reason to trust you. I think you are being overly optimistic." He said stiffly. "For now, let me take you to your quarters and get you over to Pumadyne." Feral continued, getting out of his vehicle and retrieving Jeraz's luggage.

Jeraz got out and eyed his mate to be. 'So he was going to play hard to get, hey. Well, that's alright. I enjoy a good chase.' He tugged one of his bags from Feral and followed the fuming Commander to the bank of elevators in the elegant lobby. They stepped into the waiting car and went up in silence. Feral was unwilling to speak to the alien who eyed him speculatively.

At the penthouse floor, Feral led the way to one of three doors. Unlocking the door at the end of the short hallway, he gestured for Jeraz to enter. He walked into a beautifully appointed living area with huge windows looking out over the city.

"Very nice. I must thank Mayor Manx for the pleasant quarters. It's better than some places I've found myself." Jeraz said, pleased with the accommodations. He dropped his bag onto one of the couches. Feral placed the other one on a nearby chair.

"Do you wish to stay here a bit or shall we go on to Pumadyne?" He asked flatly hiding his agitation.

"Oh, by all means let's go there. I'm sure they are becoming impatient for my arrival." Jeraz smiled pleasantly ignoring Feral's surly behavior.

The drive to Pumadyne was made in silence. Jeraz was amused by his soon to be mate's agitation. He would bide his time but he would not wait forever. The Commander would learn Jeraz did not give up easily.

He had intended to shadow Jeraz during his time at Pumadyne but after what had been said, he thought a strategic retreat was in order. Seeing Jeraz situated and carefully guarded at Pumadyne, Feral quickly left for Enforcer Headquarters.

Later that afternoon he was called to retrieve Jeraz. With a great deal of trepidation, he left his office to retrieve their alien guest. He'd already called Tam to tell him of Jeraz's request, however, Tam was locked up in meetings with the other alphas. Klara didn't know when he'd be free. Sighing, he arrived at Pumadyne. The guards had seen him and was escorting Jeraz to his vehicle. As soon as he was seatbelted, Feral drove back uptown.

"Did they feed you?" He asked politely.

"Yes they did, thank you for asking." Jeraz said pleasantly. "Did you succeed in getting a meeting set up for me with your alpha?" He asked.

"Sorry, no. Your revealing our existence to our leaders has caused an uproar that has my alpha at the center of a storm of protests from our older holdouts. He was too busy to speak with me at this time. I left him a message." Feral shrugged.

Jeraz sighed. "Well then if you will return me to my quarters, I would appreciate it." He had plans to make that involved catching a certain reluctant were.

"Certainly." Feral agreed with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

WEREKATS

Chapter 4: The Pursuit Is On

As they passed midtown heading for Jeraz's apartment, a machine that looked way too familiar roared toward them mowing down vehicles without pausing. Feral was forced to veer into some parked cars to avoid being plowed head on. The hummer came to a jolting stop, as Feral reached for his radio.

"This is Feral! The Metallikats Express just barreled through Liberty Avenue heading due South. Possible destination, City Hall. All choppers and available ground units are to head them off immediately. I'm on escort duty and will be there as soon as I can. Keep me posted!" He barked at the dispatcher. He looked around at the mess the metal robots had caused and groaned. It would take him some time to get out of here and he couldn't abandoned Jeraz. What a time for that misbegotten pair to show up.

Before he could say or do anything else, he became aware of Jeraz speaking in his own language into a device, Feral had assumed was some kind of time piece. Jeraz was rattling off what sounded like orders and was being answered by the watch. He ceased speaking. Moments later the watch spoke again briefly then was quiet.

"Everything is alright now, Commander. Your troublesome renegade robots have been neutralized." Jeraz said calmly.

"Neutralized?!!" Feral blurted, gaping at Jeraz in shock. Suddenly Feral's name came over the radio. Still staring at Jeraz, he plucked the mike from the dash. "Feral here!"

The dispatcher was excited and confused, "Sir, the Metallikats have been stopped as well as their vehicle just two miles from City Hall."

"Stopped how?" Feral barked.

"We don't know sir. Their vehicle simply came to an abrupt stop. When officers on scene opened the doors they found the Metallikats deactivated." The dispatcher relayed.

"Alright! Have the car and robots hauled to the Evidence Yard and I want the senior officer to have the incident report on my desk by tomorrow morning." Feral ordered. The dispatcher acknowledged and clicked off. Feral hung his radio up and turned to Jeraz with a bewildered look on his face.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I had my onboard computer defense system find the frequency the Metallikats operated on as well as their vehicle and it simply sent a signal that deactivated them. You have similar systems just not with the pinpoint accuracy or distance and power capability of mine." Jeraz explained

smoothly.

Feral looked away and stared blindly ahead. He didn't know how to react. He'd just witnessed some of what Jeraz's more advanced technology could accomplish but wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. If Jeraz wanted to he could be a far deadlier enemy than even Dark Kat. But he wanted to be friends and he wanted to live on their world and he just proved how valuable he could be.

Eyeing Feral with some concern because he still had not said anything just sat staring out his windshield, Jeraz attempted to reassure him of his good intentions. "I prevented them from doing any further damage and your least favorite vigilantes were trumped. That's a good thing isn't it?"

Sighing Feral finally turned to look at Jeraz again. "Yes that is a very good thing. It's just a little unsettling to realize what you are capable of if you decided to suddenly be our enemy." He admitted quietly.

Jeraz stilled. He hadn't taken that into account when he had his ship help out. He could kick himself for failing to remember that. He realized his desire for Feral had made him make a mistake that could have gotten him killed in another situation or planet. He would have to be more circumspect and not let his hormones hijack his mind.

"Sorry, Commander. I failed to realize how that might look to you. That was never my intention. I was just more concerned for your safety and your fellow enforcers. You tend to distract me from being properly cautious as is normal for me on a new planet. Perhaps if we got to know one another better you would not harbor doubts about me. Hmm..." Jeraz purred coaxingly. No reason he shouldn't try to turn this mistake into a chance at getting the Commander alone.

Sighing again, Feral saw the mess had cleared and proceeded on their way back to Jeraz's apartment and tried to ignore his passenger's not so subtle innuendo. When they arrived, he was fortunate to find a parking spot near the door. He escorted Jeraz through the lobby and up to his apartment to insure he was safely stowed away before going back to his office. He waited till Jeraz had unlocked his door and was going in before moving to leave when a powerful arm reached back and dragged him into the apartment.

Jeraz quickly slammed the door and pressed Feral against the wall next to it. Before the Commander's formidable reflexes could kick in, the alien male pulled him into a searing kiss.

Feral could feel the heat and strength of the body pressing him against the wall and it felt wonderful but it was the kiss that made him melt and moan with desire, forgetting everything. It was making his were surge up and whimper pantingly for more. Jeraz's big paws began a sinuous examination of his mate's body while his tongue explored as far back as his tonsils. His tongue thrusting in and out in a parody of what he intended to do later. Feral groaned and writhed feeling a hardness firmly pulsing against his groin making him suddenly hot and swollen between his legs. 'Woah! Wait!' His mind tried to backtrack but it was hopeless. He knew that sensation he was feeling was familiar but Jeraz's tongue that was now licking a hot path from his mouth down his throat kept it slipping away from him. He knew it was something important but his were was drowning him in its mad desire to have more of Jeraz's attention. Feral's claws extended and were digging deep in the aliens back determined to get him as close as it was possible for two creatures to get.

Jeraz was going crazy. Feral tasted better than he'd dreamed possible. It set his mind and body on overdrive. The perfume of his mate's desires were inflaming his own as he inhaled deeply of Feral's scent through his open shirt front. He could swear he smelled a familiar earthy scent that even though this was a different species than himself was still similar enough to be that of a female in heat. He growled deeply as he tried to get more of Feral's clothes off.

Before he succeeded in stripping Feral, the Commander's cell phone chose that moment to sound off. The high pitch tone jerked Feral out of the sensual haze he'd fallen in. Panting in shock and embarrassed dismay, he pushed Jeraz away, quickly opened the door and fled. Skipping the elevator, he ran for the stairs and fairly flew down them for several floors before stopping out of breath. He leaned his back against the wall to the stairwell and heaved for air, his face flushed and only just realizing he was partly undressed. Swallowing, his face still hot, Feral set his clothes to right and continued down the stairs at a more sedate pace his were was grumbling furiously. His cell phone had gone silent during his flight but once more demanded his attention.

Halting again, he pulled it out and was relieved his voice sounded steady. "Feral here!"

"Sir, will you be returning to the office?" Asked his secretary.

"No, Sarena. Was there anything that needed my urgent attention?" He asked watching above him for any sign that Jeraz might have followed him.

"No sir. It's quiet here. I'll lock up then. Will you be in tomorrow?" She asked.

"No something's come up and I may be gone a couple of days. I'll let you know. Go ahead home and thank you." Feral informed her.

"You're welcome sir. You have a good evening." She said and hung up.

Putting his phone away he continued down the stairs and out through the lobby to his hummer. He was still shaken by his reaction to Jeraz's advances. Why had he desired that stranger so intensely. His condition might be partly guilty but not to the extent of wanting a male that way. He just couldn't understand why his were was soo determined for him to have this alien. Well he had no intention of getting near Jeraz for the next few days until his condition faded. He needed a temporary watcher from the were's so headed to The White Tiger Club.

Feral stood before Tam's desk. "You need to have someone monitor Jeraz for a few days.

Tam looked up a little annoyed, "I thought I made it clear that only you would be the contact between us and the alien?"

"Not when I'm in heat," He gritted, his body tense.

Tam's eyes widened. Cautiously he sniffed the air, a strong whiff of female pheromones struck him hard. He quickly stifled his nose, "Whoops! I'll have Trevor watch the alien." He paused and eyed his beta more closely. Ulysses was normally a bit amorous at this time but instead he fairly bristled with tension. Suspicious, Tam got up from his desk and calmly approached the Commander. Feral's response was immediate, he snapped his fangs and bristled at his Alpha.

Tam stepped back out of reach and studied his beta critically. "You've found a mate, Ulysses. Who is she and why haven't you taken her yet?"

Feral started in surprise and shock, he laid his ears flat unwilling to believe what he'd been feeling for the past few hours now was the mating instinct. Now that he was in heat, the desire to take a mate was impossibly strong but the one his were wanted...no way!...this just couldn't be happening!

"What's wrong? Tell me what's going on?" Tam ordered when Feral refused to answer. Tam cocked his head in confusion. Why was his beta so upset about this. It was one of the most happy times in a were's life to find one's mate not many weres were so lucky.

Lowering his head miserably, Feral muttered, "It's a male."

That was not the answer Tam was expecting, "I don't believe it! The were who would take the head off any male who dared to take you as female accepting a males attentions? Well don't this beat all! So who is this lucky male?" He asked barely able to keep the smile off his face.

"Jeraz." Feral barely whispered. His alphas keen hearing heard it anyway and just gaped at his second in command, utterly speechless.

Shaking his head, Tam went back and sat down behind his desk. He stared at Ulysses thoughtfully. Feral didn't like the assessing look his alpha gave him. "Hmm, maybe this is just what we need to convince the last holdouts that revealing time is here." Tam came to a decision. "Yes this will work. Ulysses go to your mate. Stop trying to avoid it. You know you can't fight your were's choice and don't worry everything will be fine." Tam smiled when he said that.

He gaped at Tam thinking to protest but the look on his alphas face warned him not to try. Feral left in a frustrated fit of fury. Everyone quickly got out of the way of the fuming beta as he fairly raced through the club and out the front door. His alpha didn't say when he had to be with his mate so he decided to go home first.


	5. Chapter 5

**WEREKATS**

Chapter 5: Caught

In his penthouse apartment, Jeraz sat in his easy chair and turned on what looked like an ordinary TV and DVD player. In reality, they were a powerful monitoring set. He had left a satellite in orbit that would allow him to continue observing the planet from the surface. Tonight he had a specific target in mind. Signaling the powerful computer aboard the satellite he focused on his wayward target's home. His timing was perfect. Ulysses was just leaving his home on foot and heading at a very fast clip to Megakat Park. He watched hungrily as his mate to be reached the sanctuary of the park. Finding a secluded spot, Feral stripped and changed to his four footed form and went for a run.

Excitement thrummed in Jeraz's body still excited from the earlier encounter. He'd cursed the untimeliness of Feral's communicator going off at that moment. He knew it would have been only a matter of minutes more before he'd taken his mate at last. No matter, his chance had come again and this time he would not let Feral get away until he was through, maybe not even after. Turning off his machine, he quickly changed into clothing that could be stripped off easily and twisted his hair into a tight ponytail. Turning off the lights he signaled his ship to transport him aboard. Asking for surveillance mode and the target, Jeraz watched his mate return to his kat shape and redress. Rumbling with anticipation, he transported to his mate's apartment.

Arriving home tired and frustrated, Feral walked into his apartment. He locked the door and turned to head for his bedroom when a hard body slammed him against the door and covered his mouth in a hot kiss. His were howled for joy as it caught the scent of its mate. His body's desire to mate flared causing him to moan needily. Feral could feel Jeraz's hard cock pressing against his own but it was his female side that was swollen and hot, aching to be filled.

'Oh god! I'm was on fire.' Feral panted. They'd fallen to the carpeted floor and Jarez was panting hotly in his ear as the powerful alien tugged at his pants to free his engorged organ. It was then Feral realized that he was no longer wearing any clothes. Somewhere during those passionate moments of groping and kissing, Jeraz had managed to divest him of every stitch. Feral was shocked when he heard a whine of intense need issuing from his own throat. 'Oh yess!' He screamed when Jeraz thrust deep. He wrapped his legs tightly around the alien's waist and pulled the male hard against his body wanting to get him as deep as he could. His claws sank deep into Jeraz's back as his hips met Jeraz's thrusts. Jeraz moved at a rapid pace sending shockwaves of pleasure racing through Feral's body. Jeraz growled hotly and pounded his new mate into the floor.

'By the stars! His mate was tight and hot' Jeraz grunted maneuvering as deep as he could get. Feral's scent was driving him on to possess him completely so that there could be no doubt that they were mates. Groaning fiercely, he could feel his body tighten, ready to explode. He held on till he felt his mate's contractions. Feral screamed and clenched around Jeraz's shaft, passion roared through Jeraz as he released flooding his mate with his seed. They collapsed in a heap, panting.

When he could breathe again, he pushed his mate off him and rolled to his feet. Looking down at Jeraz, he frowned, "How did you get into my apartment?"

Grinning up at the wonderful view, Jeraz said lazily, "Same way I left my ship."

Feral gaped in shock then reddened with anger. "That's illegal entry, Jeraz. We frown on that here"

"I would never dream of breaking the law for the purpose of doing something illegal. Coming here was to finish what we started and you are changing the subject." Jeraz growled lustfully, leaping suddenly to his feet and taking his mate down again.

They wrestled wildly around the floor. Neither giving quarter to the other. Trying to resist Jeraz's body was a losing proposition for Feral. His were was having none of it. It wanted more of what its mate offered and was submitting without his say so. They were soon locked together in an action as old as time. When they'd finished again. Jeraz smirked in triumph at Feral, "By the time I finish with you, you will not doubt who your mate is and if fate is kind you will bear my kittens very soon." He cut off any protest Feral might have offered with another soul deep kiss. It was going to be a long night.

The White Tiger Club...late night...

On teleconference with the other alphas, Tam Weslaho briefed them on the new development. The reaction was a mixture of shock, anger, and amusement. When they had all quieted down somewhat he continued.

"As you can see, things have gone rather quickly toward an inevitable conclusion without us doing anything. There is no way to undo it so I say we use this fortuitous event to reveal ourselves. Jeraz's desire to remain here to benefit kat kind and, due to his new mate, were kind as well will only make the transition easier. After all, if kat kind can accept an alien in their midst as a katizen, it shouldn't be that much harder to accept a species that's always been here." He coaxed. The holdouts still wanted assurances. It was going to be a long night.

Twenty-four hours later...The White Tiger Club...

Nervous and thoroughly sated, Commander Feral knocked on the club door. The butler smiled at him then stared in surprise at Feral's guest. He continued to stare as he stepped out of the way to let them in.

"Tam in his office?" Feral asked trying to ignore the many looks coming his way.

"Yes sir. He never left. Been here for the last two days." The butler answered hoping for an answer to his curiosity but was disappointed when Feral merely nodded and gestured for his guest to follow him.

They went upstairs and entered the outer area of Tam's office. Klara gaped at the stranger next to Feral in shock but quickly realized why they were there. She called Tam and was told to let them in. Nodding at her, Feral led his guest through the door. Tam was just standing and moving away from his desk to greet them.

"Tam Weslaho, please meet our alien immigrant and my mate, Jeraz." Feral said formally.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Jeraz." Tam said warmly shaking the alien's paw.

"Likewise Mr. Weslaho." Jeraz smiled back.

"Shall we have a sit and talk about why you are here." Tam said quietly and gestured toward the couch.

They spent the rest of the morning till lunch hammering out an accord between them and after lunch a tentative compact of rights was drafted to be presented to the katizens of the world beginning with Megakat City as the model.On the compact issue, Jeraz offered his expertise with such documents gleaned from his experiences on other worlds. By dinnertime, the alphas were contacted where Jeraz was introduced and the accord was read and agreed to by all parties. The compact was picked apart section by section but eventually all were in agreement to its terms. All that remained was to get the kats side of the agreement in place.

Two days later...City Hall Conference Room...

Mayor Manx, the council and others that had been there at the beginning were now meeting to hear if Jeraz' had passed his self imposed test. Jeraz arrived a few minutes later with Feral and a small group of other kats. Surprised, Mayor Manx looked at the other kats in confusion. One he recognized immediately, but before he could say anything, Jeraz spoke up. "Mayor Manx, council members, gentlekats, as promised, may I introduce the Alpha Leader of the Werekat Pride of Megakat City, Tam Weslaho."

The room exploded with shocked exclamations as he stepped away from the Alpha and stood closer to the window to watch the fun. Feral had already moved closer to his other enforcers near the door.

Holding up his paw for their attention, Tam addressed the group as soon as everyone quieted down, "Your honor, I greet you on behalf of the Council of Alphas. I have been authorized to speak for them and to come to an agreement beneficial to all our kind. What we do here will be repeated all around the world by Alphas and world leaders. I look forward to our mutual cooperation and peace between us. To further those goals I have some interesting information to impart." Tam smiled at everyone pleasantly before he continued.

"Among our kind our were form knows when its found a mate. We mate for life so our instincts are our guide to a perfect match. Also unlike kats where hermaphrodites are rare, they are common and highly prized as were mates. Recently my male second in command came into heat and to my immense surprise mated with a male. My second is a very macho were who until this occurred, was adamant against allowing a male to take him as female, any who had the temerity to try, came away bloody. So imagine my surprise when he did just that and not any kat or were but our alien visitor. Rather than see this as a disaster, I prefer to view it as a positive turn of affairs that has succeeded in moving some of our more reluctant were leaders toward disclosure than would otherwise have occurred."

Still amused and very pleased, Tam made a beckoning gesture to his beta. Obeying quickly, Feral moved from the door to his alpha's side. If the gasps of shock had been loud before they were positively shaking the walls at the unveiling of the Chief Enforcer as a were.

"This is my second in command. He has been my eyes and ears among kat kind for years. He has served me loyally in protecting our existence and defending our city from harm. I'm pleased that he has been rewarded by finding such a distinguished mate." Tam purred happily.

"Ulysses go stand by your mate." He said quietly. Ulysses was reluctant to leave his alpha's side. Eyeing his second in amused annoyance, he moved faster than anyone but the were's and Jeraz could see by striking his beta on the rump, nearly sending the Commander off his feet.

Growling in surprise, Feral showed fangs but hunched his shoulders and dipped his head in obedience and sulkily moved to Jeraz's side.

"I don't envy you, Jeraz. He can be a handful." Tam smirked in good humor to Jeraz.

"On the contrary, that is exactly why I wanted him. He is a very spirited mate and should breed truly spectacular kittens if the stars are kind to us." Jeraz smiled, eyes bright with amusement at his mate's discomfiture.

Totally disgruntled now, Feral snarled, "I am standing right here you know."

"Yes you are indeed. Now change to your wereform, Ulysses." His alpha suddenly ordered and there was the steel of command in his voice.

Feral gaped at him for a moment in shock.

"Now, Ulysses." Repeated Tam, a bit impatiently.

"Couldn't I change in another room so I don't destroy my uniform." He asked a bit put out.

"No. You have plenty of uniforms. No more delays." His alpha snapped, his voice dropping to a growl that made the kats in the room shiver. Calico Briggs and the enforcers were surprised to see Feral behave so submissively. It was very disconcerting to watch. It brought home just how powerful Tam Weslaho was.

Not wanting to make his alpha any angrier with him, Feral sighed, took off his coat, weapon, and boots. Huffing in annoyance, he altered his form in almost a blink of an eye. Standing in his place was a huge, dark brown panther as big as a pony. Its gold eyes glowed and it showed off its long gleaming fangs in a yawn.

There were exclamations of amazement and a little fear among the watching kats except for Ann Gora who was fairly shaking with excitement at the incredible story she was covering that could win her a Pulitzer. She whispered to her camera kat not to miss a shot.

Moving with power and grace, the panther glided to Jeraz's side and sat down. It's head came to Jeraz's chest. Smiling warmly, Jeraz caressed the huge form. The panther rubbed its head against the alien's side nearly knocking him over.

"This is our hunting form. On full moon nights we take this form to run as a group, enjoying each others company, hunting in the preserves outside the city for game and blowing off steam." Tam explained. "Our other form is for fighting. It's the one some of kat kind has already seen when some criminal has attacked the city.

Ulysses alter!" Tam ordered Feral again.

Nodding it's huge head, the panther altered again into a seven foot tall kat like creature with long fangs, a panther face and powerful body.

"I'm hungry. Can't change that many times and not be." Feral growled in a voice deeper and raspier than his normal one. It startled many to realized he could talk in this form.

"I'll take care of that." His alpha snorted in amusement as he signaled one of his guards to get Ulysses some food.

"Now! The Alpha Council has come to an accord with Jeraz. Jeraz has aided us in coming up with a tentative agreement to present to you. If it meets your approval then it will be used as a model with all the countries around the world. I am at your disposal when you choose to begin these negotiations. Please do this soon. Give me a call with the time and place. It has been a pleasure to meet you, though some of you already do know me." He smiled humorously and was given tentative smiles and wary courtesy in return.

Mayor Manx cleared his throat nervously, "We on the council thank you for coming forrward and being wiilling to meet us and to settle whatever differrences we may have. We will cerrtainly get a special committeee together quickly so we can hash out the details. Tam nodded pleased by the response and took his leave followed by his guards. Feral remained behind in his war form.

"Please wait outside, Ulysses and do enjoy your meal." Jeraz turned to his mate warmly and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Feral rumbled his agreement and left having to duck to get through the door.

Turning back to the waiting kats, Jeraz took a seat at the table. "I have successfully passed the test set for me and I am now ready to take my place as a katizen of this city. If you are still willing to have me here?" He looked around the table.

Mayor Manx was all smiles as he addressed his newest katizen, "Oh yes! We, the Katizens of Megakat City welcome you as it newest voting member with all the rights and privileges that go with it. You still intend to open a consulting office?"

"Yes I do. As soon as I find an appropriate location. I wish to be open within a couple of months. If the stars bless our union, I wish to be settled before our kittens arrive." Jeraz said seriously.

"Well, my office will be pleassed to help you with fiinding a place and giving you assistance to set up and may I offer my sincere thanks for dealing so handily with those horrible robots. It's the firrst time some criminal was stopped before serious damage was done to my citiaa. You have my undying gratitude." Mayor Manx gushed happily.

"I was pleased to be of assistance, Mayor Manx. After all, this is my city now and I will do my best to help it finally find peace from these criminals. Now, is there anything I need to do to be established as a katizen?" He asked smiling warmly.

"Calliie, will be happy to take care of that with you. For now, the council and I need to get together and discuss the compact with the were's. I think this meeting is over. As for the press, I will give a press conference after all the detaiiils have been completed. Thank you all for coming at this most momentous occasion. I think I can safely say, Megakat City is entering into a bright and wonderful future with our new allies." Mayor Manx said pompously, bouncing on his toes in pleased delight.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Didn't like original ending so rewrote Chapter 6. Hope everyone enjoys the changes.

WEREKATS

Chapter 6: A Bright Future For All

Calico Briggs was still shaking her head at the incredible revelations and changes that had occurred at this morning's meeting. Walking beside her was the city's newest katizen and beside him was the newly revealed _werekat_, Commander Feral, once more in his kat form. She tried not to think about the fact the Commander had no clothes on under his overcoat. Said clothing had been shredded when he'd altered to a panther form under his alpha's command. She still shivered at the memory of Feral's beautiful and frightening forms.

She shook off that feeling and continued to her office. Going to her desk, she gestured for Jeraz to have a seat. She summoned her secretary. As she was requesting certain documents, she heard Feral tell Jeraz that he was going to his office to get a uniform and would return for Jeraz in a little while. She turned in time to catch them trade a kiss. Feral quickly left, closing the door behind him.

She studied Jeraz for a moment. The handsome alien looked pleased and content. She envied them their happiness. "I wish to congratulate you personally on your finding a mate so quickly and the pleasure you so obviously are enjoying with him." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Ms. Briggs. I am truly happy and looking forward to my new life here on your planet." Jeraz said politely.

"Now the paperwork we need to do isn't very much so let's get this part done quickly then we can discuss how to go about getting you an office. Will you need assistance finding a residence as well?" She asked as she sorted through the paperwork they would be reviewing.

"No, thank you. I've already moved into Ulysses's apartment. We may be moving from there if kittens are expected, but for now his phone and address is where you will find me." He informed her.

"Of course." Callie said briskly. No surprise there. "Alright let's get down to business then." For the next couple of hours they worked on getting him settled into the system.

_A few weeks later...outside the Bio Chemical Labs..._

Standing huddled in a concerned group, the SWAT Kats, Ms. Briggs, Dr Zyme, and Feral with his enforcers stared at the mess Dr. Viper had left behind when he stole a special catalyst yet again.

"We must get that catalyst back, Commander. It is highly volatile and in Viper's hands it could lay waste to the city." Dr. Zyme told Commander Feral, anxiously wringing his hands in agitation.

"He's disappeared down the sewers again, sir." The on scene officer reported.

Sighing in frustration and annoyance, Feral realized this time they could not afford to just wait for Viper to reappear. There was just no telling what that lizard had in mind. Realizing there was no choice, he prepared to go after the creep and his _were_ form was the best way to do it.

"Alright, I'm going to track him. You monitor my location and prepare to be there to help me capture him." He ordered the senior officer of the squad waiting.

Four of his officers, however, pushed forward to stand near the Commander. He eyed them questioningly.

"Sir, we will be going with you." The most senior of the four told the astonished Commander.

"No, you will not." He growled warningly.

"Sorry sir, our Alpha has ordered any enforcer _were_ to be your protective guard whenever you intend to be in a dangerous situation." The officer apologized.

Feral snarled in fury which caused the four to immediately drop to their knees in submission in response to the beta's power rolling over them. "Why does he think I need protection?" Feral demanded.

The SWAT Kats and Callie shivered in surprised reaction. Feral was obviously not holding back his _were_ powers. Even though they were only kats, they could feel enough of it to make their fur stand up.

Quivering in fear but not backing down, the officer answered, "Sir, you are pregnant. Our Alpha will not have your life risked."

Feral froze in shock. He hadn't paid any attention and felt it was too early to know. But it was obvious Tam had sensed it. Closing his eyes, he focused his attention inward. Searching, he was immediately stunned to realize that he was indeed pregnant with twins. Their spark of life glowed brightly to his mind's eye.

Coming back to the moment, he opened his eyes and shook his head, sighing, "Well crud! Leave it to Tam to know these things before we do. Very well, prepare to depart immediately." He said with obvious reluctance.

"We will follow along too, Commander. From the Turbokat we can monitor your signal and help take out Viper's mutations." T-Bone said bluntly not caring if Feral wanted them or not.

Snarling with even more temper, Feral didn't bother arguing with the SWAT Kats. He couldn't keep them away any way. Using an enforcer van, the five _weres_ changed to their four-footed forms. Feral's Sergeant placed a special collar outfitted with a signal device around the Commander's neck. Without further hesitation, the five dived into the sewer. It only took a moment to detect Viper's trail and they were off at a fast lope.

"Wow! They're moving fast. We better get going or they'll find Viper before we catch up." Razor said in amazement as he and T-Bone raced back to their jet and took off.

As they flew along following the signal, Razor commented, "Crud, Feral is one impressively deadly looking creature, T-Bone. The times we've pissed him off, he could have easily ripped our throats out before we could even react. I mean we're faster than an ordinary kat but we don't come close to the speed of a _were_." He said shaking his head in admiration.

"Yeah, you're right there, buddy. It gives me the shivers to know we'd been playing with fire all these years without knowing it. Glad he's only lost his temper not his control and that he's a good kat with firm morals. I don't want to think what _weres_ could do to this city if they had a mind to." T-Bone said seriously.

"Bite your tongue, T-Bone. That just doesn't bear thinking about. From now on we don't pull his chain anymore. That kind of danger we don't need to flirt with." Razor said solemnly. T-Bone grunted in agreement.

'Gah! It really reeks down here!' Feral mentally snorted trying not to sneeze. He could tell they were closing fast on Viper's scent.

A few minutes more and they ran into the kat lizard who was surrounded by his mutations. The battle was joined quickly and brutally. Feral altered to his war form and grabbed Viper. The criminal hissed in shock as long talons ripped through his lab coat causing him to drop the catalyst but one of the enforcers melted into war form and caught it before it could hit the ground.

Terrified, Viper tried using his tail to knock Feral away but the _were_ was way too fast and had the lizard pinned to the dirty wall in seconds.

"Behave yourself Viper or I'll rip your throat out!" He snapped. Viper went still in fear, he believed this new Feral would do just that.

Looking around he found the rest of his enforcers had finished destroying the mutations. Relieved to be getting out of this cesspool, Feral grabbed Viper by his coat collar and jerked him toward a nearby ladder that lead up to a manhole cover. Just as they reached it the lid was pulled up by his kat enforcers.

He shoved Viper up into the waiting paws that yanked him up and cuffed him. The SWAT Kats were standing nearby as Feral heaved himself into view followed by the enforcer holding the catalyst carefully in his paws and the rest of his team in their war forms.

"Here's the catalyst, Dr. Zyme. See that it is secured." Feral ordered.

Zyme nodded and quickly took possession of it and with an enforcer escort took it back to the labs.

The five _weres_ were an intimidating and awesome sight to all those standing nearby. T-Bone and Razor stared for long moments at the deadly _weres_ before T-Bone cleared his throat to get Feral's attention.

"Great job, Commander. Now that you guys are no longer in hiding perhaps the city stands a chance of finally getting rid of our omega criminals or at least make them think twice about attacking. One can hope anyway." He said in reluctant admiration and respect. "Be interesting to watch you guys in action sometime." Making a farewell gesture, he and Razor made for their jet and left.

'Well, will wonders never cease.' Feral mused in surprise. Smiling, he was pleased by the successful outcome. It was the first public mission solved by _weres_. The publicity could only help further their acceptance by kat kind.

Right now, though, he and his fellow _weres_ wanted nothing more than to rid their fur of the stench of the sewers so they piled into the van for a quick trip to Enforcer Headquarters for much needed showers. They were pleasantly surprised to receive a cheering welcome from their fellow enforcers upon their arrival. They'd finally won over the SWAT Kats. It was a great morale booster.

Despite the triumph, Feral was still irritated by his alpha's highhandedness. When his work day had ended, he went to the White Tiger Club. It was a short, angry meeting... that he lost. He would be protected whether he liked it or not and as he was leaving still fuming his alpha congratulated him on his pregnancy.

Furious, Feral slammed the door to his apartment. His mate looked up in surprise from where he was seated on the couch and eyed him in concern.

"You are in a foul mood, my love. Want to tell me about?" Jeraz coaxed patting the seat next to him.

Ignoring his mate for the moment, he growled to himself as he removed his coat and hung it up then locked up his weapon. He pulled his tie off and flopped down beside Jeraz. He told his mate what had happened that afternoon and what Tam had done.

"I went to see him at the club. He simply told me to suck it up! Because I was carrying the first alien/_were_ kittens on the planet, my life was to be protected. Then had the temerity to congratulate me and pat me on the back as he practically shoved me out the door." Feral spit out.

Hiding a smile, Jeraz hugged his mate warmly, "He's just looking out for your welfare my love as any good leader should. He isn't saying that you can't protect yourself only that being pregnant makes you vulnerable. And I am very happy to know we are to be parents. Do you know how many you carry and what their sex is?" He asked excitedly steering his mate away from his pique. Privately he planned on thanking Tam for insisting on extra protection for his mate.

Grunting, not fooled by what Jeraz was trying to do, Feral sighed, "We are having twins and no I don't know the sex. Too soon yet."

"Twins!! That is wonderful news! This calls for a celebration. I have already ordered dinner. Why don't you go and change your clothes while I serve it up?" Jeraz said giving his mate a gentle push toward the bedroom.

"Alright!" Feral agreed and went to change.

Minutes later they were sharing a hot meal and conversation. Jeraz complimented Uly on their first successful mission as _weres_ allowing his mate to happily recap the highlight of his day. After cleaning up their dishes they returned to the living room for some light TV watching.

Jeraz felt a little seduction would help Uly wind down from the trials of the day so he began with light kisses and nips until Uly was breathless. They moved to the bedroom where he slowly stripped his mate's clothes off and his own. Laying on the bed, Jerez followed hot kisses with erotic touches guaranteed to have his mate writhing and moaning in heated desire.

Feral panted in need. Jeraz was very good, it drove Uly crazy the way Jeraz dragged out the erotic teasing until his _were_ was howling for completion. After the intense buildup driving himself home seemed almost anticlimactic. They locked together in violent desire and screamed their climaxes together.

Panting in repletion, Jeraz kissed his mate tenderly then rolled them to their sides where they continued to caress and kiss gently until sleep closed in on them.

_Two months later...Enforcer Headquarters..._

Feral was majorly irritated. Dr. Mewser, Chief of Medical Services had just informed him he was being immediately removed from combat duty in accordance with Enforcer Regulations concerning pregnant officers.

"I'm not a kat, dammit, we don't have the same frailties!" He'd snarled angrily but that argument hadn't worked with Mewser.

"Doesn't matter, Commander. There is no provision for _weres_ in the regulation and until there is you are off combat duty." Dr. Mewser said firmly.

Feral had returned to his office in a foul mood. The word got around the building like wildfire and his officers soon learned to avoid him as much as they could though that was kinda hard since he'd taken to prowling the huge complex...poking and getting his nose into everything and looking over shoulders. It made his officers very glad his pregnancy was only six months long otherwise they might be willing to mutiny.

A delivery date pool was handed around behind the Commander's back to help the troops relieve their stress on putting up with their Chief Enforcer's bad mood. His second in command, Lt Commander Stevers had done his part to insure Feral was unaware of it and even made a bet himself.

To the surprise and relief of all, no omegas appeared to cause trouble during the Commander's pregnancy. As for the pregnancy itself, Feral seemed to be breezing through it without any major problems except for the minor annoyance of not fitting clothes, more irritable temper and being confined to the office.

_Four months later..._

It was dawn and threatening to storm when Feral woke up feeling contractions. He shook his mate awake.

"Jeraz, looks like the kittens are ready to be here." He said blandly.

Jeraz jerked awake and looked at his basically calm mate. "Are you okay, do you need anything..." He began anxiously as he stumbled out of bed and quickly dressed.

Feral quirked a smile at his nervous mate, "Take it easy! It will be a bit yet...no need for you to get so nervous, I'm having the kittens after all."

"Right! I know that but it's the first time for me too you know...to be a father that is!" Jeraz said still jittery.

Snorting Feral merely lead the way out of their apartment. He glared at Jeraz when he wanted to drive them. "Just get in Jeraz and stop being such an ass."

Blushing sheepishly, Jeraz climbed into the hummer and they were soon heading to the White Tiger Club where all _weres_ gave birth when they could. They still didn't trust kat medicine.Because of the early hour, Feral was able to get a parking spot within a few feet of the front door.

Locking his hummer, he turned and walked calmly up the steps and pressed the bell for entry. It took a few minutes but soon a big black, short haired _were_ opened the door and looked at them suspiciously until he recognized Feral. Nodding respectfully, he stepped back and let them in.

Feral led the way to a set of stairs that went down to the basement. It was quiet at this time of morning and the deep carpet silenced their steps. Pushing open a door at the bottom of the stairs they stepped into a gleaming hallway of blue tiles and warm green walls of the medical center of the _weres. _Moving down the hall they came upon a long desk with two medical personnel who looked up in surprise.

The older of the pair smiled suddenly. "Ah, Ulysses, it's time?" She asked then as Feral nodded she came around the desk to stand by him. "Alright, just follow me and I'll get you set up in a room. How far apart are the contractions..." She began to ask him questions.

Feral answered as he and his mate followed the nurse. In quick succession he was told to strip his clothes off and put on a gown, made to get into a bed, was hooked up to fetal monitoring equipment and told the doctor would be around soon.

Jeraz was nearly breathless at the quick efficiency of the _were _medical personnel and pleased as well. He knew his mate was in excellent paws. He was even more impressed by his mate's blase manner about the whole thing. One would think he was getting ready for a meeting rather than about to give birth.

Some three hours later, Jeraz was beaming with joy as he held his twin male kittens. His mate didn't look the worse for wear and was smiling indulgently at him.

"My love, they are amazing and I love you so very much for giving me such a wonderful gift." He said warmly.

"Humph...you say that now but wait a few days when you are completely sleep deprived." Feral snorted in amusement.

Jeraz just grinned happily. "It will be well worth it my love."

The family was released a day later and Feral only took a week to recover before returning to work. The kittens were cared for during the day by many willing _weres_ at the club. Because of their unusual parentage, it was inevitable that the kittens were the talk of the city. Feral was forced to show off his twins at a special press conference at city hall with the Mayor beaming proudly as if he was the father.

_Epilog..._

The kittens were instant celebrities with their beautiful faces and glorious fall of silver hair and continued to be the center of attention as they grew. They were on the cover of every newspaper and TV news. Relations between _weres_ and kats were moving along fairly smoothly with only a rocky moment or two. Jeraz's consulting business was a huge success. The _Were _Compact, as it was called, had been ratified worldwide. The future looked bright for the planet Aristal.


End file.
